A Walk In The Snow
by Sorceress Starya
Summary: A short story.. Subaru invites Kamui to go outside for a walk. And it's snowing! (Shonen Ai warning..)


My second X fanfic, this one features one of my favorite couples, Subaru and Kamui. Scary, no? If you are planning on tossing food at me, or writing flames, don't even bother. Just because I like this couple, doesn't mean I don't like Seishirou and Subaru.... Anyway, this is pure fluff, with many shonen ai overtones (mainly from Kamui's POV).

*** - shows a flashback... ^^

A Walk In The Show

Kamui sighed quietly, his breath a small wisp of white air, dancing in the chilled breeze. They had finally stopped walking, which they had been doing for a long time in silence. His violet eyes gazed at the back of the taller man before him. Subaru had stopped a few feet ahead of him, back still turned, and still silent. It was irritating to Kamui, but he dare not say a word. If he broke this silence, he may break peace of the scene before him. Everything was white, snowing falling from the gray blanket of a sky, covering the ground in an innocent mask of purity. Everything was quiet. It was cold, but comfortable, and the fact that Subaru had asked Kamui to come with him, made this all the better.

The onmyouji still stood there silently, an unreadable expression on his face. It was almost has if he had forgotten the younger Ten no Ryuu was standing there, behind him. One hand was stretched out, a few snowflakes landing dainty in his palm, than melted away. Kamui just watched, part of him curious on why Subaru had brought him on this walk, and also, part of him just content watching the older man. As if his gaze was felt, Subaru glanced over his shoulder, looking directly at Kamui. The younger boy found himself looking away, partly out of embarrassment, and pain. He hated the look of Subaru's eyes, no matter how beautiful they were. Emerald can only be so pretty without it's shine. Looking into the onmyouji's eyes was like staring into the open eyes of a corpse, dead, unfeeling, and emotionless. Yet why did it still make his heart beat faster? A small flush creeped over the young boy's face as he continued to look away.

"Thank you for coming with me, Kamui..." 

Kamui looked back at Subaru, blinking a few times. The older Ten no Ryuu was facing him now, an almost smile on his face. Kamui felt the blush spread a bit, hoping that if Subaru noticed, he'd just blame it on the cold.

"Sure, no problem..."

Kamui relaxed a bit as Subaru turned away from him once more. He didn't know how it had started, nor how long he felt this, but in some manner, he had fallen for the withdrawn older man. His feelings confused him, more than anything, but there was one thing he did know. Subaru and him were a like, in many ways, both with tragic lives, loss of loved ones... Had that fact attracted him to the older man? Or was it merely based on looks? No, that was something he was sure was untrue. 

"I'm glad you came with me.... "

Subaru glanced back at Kamui once again, that small smile still on his face. Kamui looked down, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Why did Subaru have to look at him? Didn't he notice how flustered it was making him? Kamui found something interesting on the snow covered ground to stare at. He couldn't look at the older man again, specially when he was smiling! Well, OK, it wasn't quite a smile, but close enough to make Kamui feel a bit giddy.... God, he was acting like a girl in a shoujo manga!

"Well, you did ask me..."

Why did he ask him? That little question had been nagging at Kamui since they had left. 

***

*leaning in the doorway, watching Kamui.*

"Kamui?"

*glancing up from what he was doing*

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"A walk?"

*Violet eyes glance up, blinking*

"Yes, outside."

*A small smile*

"... Ok..."

***

"Subaru..."

The older man turned around completely, lifeless emerald orbs watching him. A look of curiosity on his face.

"What is it, Kamui?

Kamui brought his gaze up to Subaru's, that flush appearing upon his face once more. The dull ache in his chest was barely noticeable compared to the wild beating of his heart. Dammit, he hated what Subaru's gaze did to him, but...

"Why did you decide to take me along with you? Wouldn't you rather to walk by yourself?"

As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Kamui's gaze was back to the ground. What was Subaru's reason? The quiet older man hated conversation, and he seemed to enjoy being a loner. Why would he want someone to tag along?

"I guess I wanted company for once.... You don't mind, do you?"

"No! Not at all..."

Kamui looked up once again, smiling very slightly. 

"I'm glad you invited me..."

Subaru offered another one of those rare, small smiles. The violet eyed boy flushed once again. Now Subaru HAD to notice it! Kamui looked down again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. The older man smirked a bit at the younger boy's blush, taking a few steps over to Kamui. Kamui looked up to find that Subaru was now barely a foot away from him. A hand rested upon one of his flushed cheeks, only causing Kamui to turn a deeper shade of red. A rather knowing smile seemed to play upon Subaru's features.

"You know Kamui, you look a bit flushed... Let's head back..."

Kamui blinked, his violet hues looking into Subaru's emerald ones. A smile appeared on his face as he nodded a bit.

"Sure..."

Owari ~

((What did you think? Please review! ^_^))


End file.
